Fanny
by Duende91
Summary: Llega la revolución al Instituto de Londres: una chica con pantalones y que no se inmuta ante los encantos del guapo Will... ¿Serán los chicos de piedra o caerán en la tentación pelirroja? ¿verá Tessa a la nueva chica como una amiga o una amenaza?
1. y es que las puertas las carga el diablo

Era un día extrañamente soleado para tratarse de la ciudad de Londres y de la estación en la que se encontraban, hacía una agradable temperatura y Tessa y Jem decidieron salir a dar una vuelta ya que Gideon estaba entrenando a solas a Sophie.

Aprovechando la salida de los enamorados, Will salió de su habitación y fue hacia la biblioteca a ver si allí podía encontrar la paz que necesitaba y alejar sus pensamientos de la prometida de su parabatai. Pero no contó con que el Instituto había dado asilo esa misma mañana a una amiga de Gideon, que había venido para ayudarle con el entrenamiento de las dos chicas y la recién llegada Cecily, la hermana pequeña de Will, y cuando fue a abrir la puerta del a biblioteca, esta se abrió pegándole con el canto a Will en la cara.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-se disculpó una voz femenina, cuya propietaria el chico no podía ver ya que se había llevado las manos a la cara y mantenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor- No sabía que había alguien de tras de la puerta.

-No pasa nada.-Cortó Will la retaila de disculpas de la muchacha, ya que esta había empezado a hablar en español. Al levantar la vista para responder a la chica con una de sus mejores sonrisas, la mueca se le quedó congelada en la cara al ver al a chica: llevaba el pelo suelto que le caía en cascada por de tras de la espalda en preciosas ondas; el blusón blanco de cuello barco que llevaba hacía que sus cabellos fueran de una tonalidad rojiza; marcando su cintura llevaba un corpiño granate con las costuras en negro que le llegaba hasta debajo del pecho terminando en pico en el canalillo; los pantalones rojos eran bastante ceñidos y de una tela bastante elástica quedando ocultos bajo unas botas altas negras totalmente planas. Los ojos de la chica, de una mezcla de verde y marrón, estaban totalmente perfilados de kolh haciendo resaltar más el verde de sus ojos.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó la chica al ver que Will se le había quedado mirando descaradamente.

-Perdona,-respondió el cazador de sombras sacudiendo la cabeza- es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a ver a una dama vestida como una caballero.

La chica sonrió ante la sinceridad del muchacho, mostrando una dentadura perfecta de dientes muy blancos y en el lado derecho de la barbilla, cerca de la comisura del labio, un pequeño hoyuelo que hacía que Will respirara con dificultad.

-Vista su sinceridad, lo único que me queda es presentarme, soy Fanny Velasco- dijo tendiéndole la mano a Will-, una amiga de Gideon.

-Will Heronele.-Respondió Will estrechándole la mano, aunque se le hacía raro los modales de aquella chica. Normalmente ninguna mujer en su sano juicio llevaría la ropa de un hombre, y menos de tal forma que realzara las curvas de su cuerpo, tampoco le daría la mano a un hombre o se comportara de la manera que se comportaba ella- Si no es molestia, ¿Qué libro estaba buscando en la biblioteca? Quizás le pueda ayudar.

-Muchas gracias, pero las bibliotecas no supone un problema para mí. Sólo estaba viendo los títulos que había. Me había dicho Gideon que era impresionante la colección de libros que tenía esta biblioteca, y he de darle la razón, un lugar bastante interesante.

-Me alegro que le halla gustado la biblioteca, si necesita ayuda con algún libro porque no sabe cual coger, no dude en hacérmelo saber, estaré encantado en ayudarla en lo que precise.-sonrió, ahora sí, con una de sus sonrisas seductoras que hacían sonrojar hasta las pinturas. Pero la chica ni se inmutó, es más, le alzó una ceja con una sonrisa irónica de medio lado viendo el patético intento del chico.

-Sus encantadoras sonrisas no sirven conmigo,- batió las pestañas encantadoramente haciendo que Will se quedara impresionado por el carácter descarado de la chica- hace falta algo más que una bonita cara y una sonrisa deslumbrante para arrancar alguna expresión en mi que no sea la risa. Y ahora si me disculpa, me gustaría ir a mi habitación a deshacer el equipaje antes de que Sophie me lo deshaga y le dé un infarto por mi indecente indumentaria.-La chica echó andar dejando a Will asombrado- Por cierto,-dijo a medio camino del pasillo andando de espaldas, haciendo que el cazador de sombras se volviera- cuidado con las puertas.- Le lanzó la última sonrisa y se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos.

Después de que la chica desapareciera de su vista, Will se dio la vuelta y volvió a tropezar con la puerta. Se maldijo a si mismo por la torpeza con la que había aflorado en él al ver a aquella extraña muchacha.

Durante la comida Henry no paró de hacerle preguntas a la recién llegada y ella contestó todas sus preguntas con una sonrisa y con mucha paciencia, era algo insólito que Henry hablara de algo que no fueran sus inventos y más aún que hablase en general. Fanny por su parte le preguntó al director del Instituto por sus inventos y se mostró muy interesada en ellos hasta tal punto de querer bajar al laboratorio para ver con sus propios ojos lo que le estaba describiendo.

-Yo que usted tendría cuidado-comentó Will con una sonrisa descarada cuando Henry la invitó a bajar al laboratorio para que viera ella misma los inventos en los que estaba trabajando-, Henry puede ser muy peligroso cuando se encuentra en su territorio y lo que quiera que tenga montado en el sótano de esta casa puede ser muy peligroso.

-Ah, Will no seas grosero con nuestra invitada.-Le reprendió Jem con una sonrisa- He de darte la razón en que Henry pone mucha pasión en su trabajo, pero tampoco es para que asustemos a la señorita Velasco tan pronto.

-No pasa nada-intervino Fanny-, me gustan los retos y no me asusta lo que me pueda encontrar ahí abajo, creo que he visto cosas peores.-Dirigió una amable sonrisa a los dos chicos que se la quedaron mirando fijamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio la mirada que Tessa le echaba a la recién llegada: la veía como el enemigo, la competencia… hasta no hace mucho, ella había sido la única chica por la que los dos cazadores de sombras suspiraban, y tras la llegada de la exótica española de piel bronceada y luciendo con arrogancia sus prendas de hombre, la veía como una dura rival a la que tendría que derribar o se quedaría relegada a un segundo plano.

-Estamos hablando de una chica que lleva pantalones desde los dieciocho años, ha rechazado tres propuestas de matrimonio y con veinte años ha vivido más que ninguno de nosotros.-Apuntó Gideon de buen humor saliendo en defensa de su amiga.

Todos rieron ante el comentario del chico, excepto Tessa que seguía seria sentada al lado de Jem mientas unía su mano con la de él por encima de la mesa, un gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a Fanny ya que la mundana estaba marcando el territorio. La cazadora de sombras ante aquel gesto lo único que hizo fue levantar la ceja de forma imperceptible.

-Pues a lo mejor yo también me pongo pantalones a partir de ahora, o quizás cuando cumpla los dieciocho-Dijo Cecily provocando a su hermano,- total sólo me quedan tres años…

-Ni se te ocurra-respondió Will.-Los únicos pantalones que tienes que llevar son los del uniforme de cazador se sombras y sólo mientras entrenes.

La niña le hizo un mohín a su hermano, contrariada por la respuesta que le había dado y hundiéndose en la silla con cara de querer estar muy lejos de allí.

-Y ponte recta-le volvió a reprender Will-, esa no es manera de estar en la mesa y menos una dama.

-Will,-intervino Charlotte intentando quitar un poco de hierro a la disputa entre los hermanos Heronele-, ¿cómo te has hecho la marca de la frente?

Instintivamente el muchacho se llevó la mano a la frente y se tocó la marca roja que le había dejado al golpearse dos veces con la puerta de la biblioteca. Todos se volvieron a ver la marca de la frente del chico.

-Nada.-Respondió Will tapándose la marca con el pelo mirando fijamente a Fanny.

-Las puertas que las carga el diablo.-Comentó Fanny sonriendo ante la mirada atónita del muchacho.

-O que el diablo se manifiesta delante de ellas.- Respondió el moreno correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la recién llegada. Por respuesta, la sonrisa de ella se hizo más amplia.

Bromas privadas acabándose de conocer…esta reflexión hizo que el estómago de Tessa se encogiera, algo absurdo porque estaba prometida con Jem y le amaba, pero le molestaba que esa nueva chica hubiera conectado tan pronto con Will.

Al día siguiente después del entrenamiento, Fanny llamó a Tessa para que se quedara a hablar con ella, acababa de llegar a Londres y no quería ganarse una enemiga tan pronto, sólo porque la mundana estaba enamorada de los dos cazadores de sombras.

-Señorita Gray,-empezó Fanny a disculparse de algo que no podía evitar: que los hombres se fijaran en ella- sé que hemos empezado con mal pie, pero quisiera resolver las disputas entre nosotras. No estoy interesada en ninguno de los caballeros de esta casa, asique no tiene por qué estar arisca conmigo.

-Pues eso no es lo que parecía ayer en la comida con Will.-Indicó Tessa levantando la barbilla en un intento de desafiar a la chica e intentar llegar a su altura. Fanny iba plana sin ningún tipo de tacón en sus botas de caña alta, exceptuando la tapa, y era igual o incluso más alta que Will, Jem y Gideon.

-Lo de la comida fue porque le pegué a Will con la puerta de la biblioteca, literalmente hablando. Algo raro, ya que eso lo suelo hacer cuando conozco al chico, no antes.

Ante la mirada atónita de Tessa, la nefilim empezó a explicarle el accidente de la biblioteca con Will.

-Y es por eso que hicimos esos comentarios durante la comida.-Concluyó Fanny.

-Pero luego estuvieron ambos juntos en la biblioteca, a solas.-Apuntó la mundana levantando una ceja.

-Estaban Gideon y Cecily. La cría me dijo que si podía ayudarla a escoger un libro de la biblioteca, ya que su hermano sólo le dejaba leer los cuentos de los hermanos Grim, cosa que me parece bastante bien pero para alguien un poco más pequeño. Will no se fiaba del libro que le pudiera escoger, ni que le diera el Camasutra, asique se vino con nosotras y estaba Gideon en la biblioteca escribiéndole unas líneas a Sophie, bastante malas si se me permite decir. Asique mientras escogimos un libro para Cecily que le diera el visto bueno Will, ayudamos a Gideon con la nota para Sophie.

Tessa no se creía la versión de aquella chica, siempre había sabido que las españolas (o eso es lo que se decía) eran más extrovertidas que el resto de las damas europeas, de igual carácter que las italianas o algunas griegas. Pero lo que no le habían contado es que llevasen pantalones, desafiando a todo aquel que le dijera que tenía que llevar faldas como todas las demás mujeres, y además verse a solas con un caballero que acababa de conocer esa misma mañana.

-Cuando fui yo a la biblioteca para coger un libro, la puerta estaba lo suficientemente abierta para ver que sólo estaban ustedes dos en la sala. Y me atrevería a decir que no leyendo libros.-La muchacha de cabellos castaños, se cruzó de brazos ante el desafío que ella creía que acababa de lanzar.

-¿Tiene algún problema de que yo me quede a solas con Will?- La recién llegada levantó una ceja al ver la reacción de la otra chica. Le había pillado, Fanny acababa de descubrir que aquella chica no necesariamente amaba sólo a su prometido.-Por que está prometida con Jem, que por cierto hemos quedado en el salón después de comer para charlar de Shangai, estuve unos meses allí y me pareció una ciudad bastante interesante, si se quiere unir… cualquiera podría pensar que está enamorada de Will.

Tessa abrió la boca, pero su sonrojo la delató.

-Ya veo.-Comentó Fanny ante la sonrojada cara de Tessa-Puede estar tranquila señorita Gray, no le voy a decir nada a Will, pero si realmente siente algo tan fuerte hacia él, ¿por qué está con Jem? Supongo que también sentirá algo hacia él. No la veo yo como alguien que se promete sin sentir nada hacia la otra persona, sólo una simple amistad.

-Es algo más complicado que eso.-Respondió Tessa bajando la mirada y la voz- Estoy enamorada de Jem y me voy a casar con él. Lo que sienta o no hacia Will es sólo pasajero, un encaprichamiento de un rato.

Los ojos de Fanny, que parecían el doble de grandes cuando se recogía el pelo como ahora, recogido en un moño medio deshecho sujetado tan sólo por un palo de madera, la miraron fijamente y vio que podía contarle todo aquella extraña. Había encontrado a una amiga a quien poder contarle todo lo que le pasaba por su alma.

-Puede llamarme Fanny.-Dijo la chica con voz baja.

-Gracias, Fanny. Llámame Tessa.-Sonrió la mundana. Al menos era un primer paso para todo lo que tenía que contarle.

-Cuando quieras hablar y contarme todo lo que te pasa, no dudes en buscarme.-Fanny se fue hacia la puerta para irse a bañarse y cambiarse a sus habituales pantalones para la comida- Tessa,- la aludida se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre y vio que Fanny estaba muy seria, demasiado para el carácter extrovertido y alegre de la chica- no creo que lo de Will sea un encaprichamiento pasajero, os brilla demasiado la mirada cuando os encontráis uno delante de la otra como para que sean simples hormonas las que actúan.-Dicho esto, la española se dio media vuelta y dejó a Tessa a solas con sus pensamientos en la sala de entrenamiento.


	2. La Fiesta

Lo primero que vio Logan Risk al despertar fue unos ojos pardos perfilados de kohl que le miraban con el brillo de la venganza. Intentó moverse, pero comprobó que estaba atado a la cama con un ardor inhumano allí donde la plata se clavaba en su piel. El hombre lobo aulló de dolor.

-Valla, parece que alguien se ha levantado con un humor de perros.-Ironizó la propietaria de los ojos pardos. Un conjunto de dos risas masculinas acompañaron aquella broma- Yo que tú no me movería mucho,-la chica se levantó hasta quedarse en frente de él apoyándose en los pies de la cama. Para sorpresa de Logan, aquella extraña no iba vestida como una cazadora de sombras, aunque sabía que era una de ellos, una camisa verde a juego con unos ajustados pantalones, quedaba oculta tras un corpiño marrón a juego con unas botas de caña alta-estás atado con cuerdas de plata. Si nos dices lo que queremos, puede que la Clave sea benévola y te dejemos con vida.

-¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó el hombre lobo entre dientes y con los ojos amarillos brillando con ira.

-A mi me puedes llamar D'Artagnan, y en cuanto a ellos… -respondió la chica con una sonrisa angelical moviendo la cabeza hacia los otros tres que estaban sentados en el sofá de la habitación, haciendo que su pelo recogido en una trenza de espiga se le callera a un lado haciéndola parecer inofensiva- les puedes llamar los tres mosqueteros, aunque nos falte uno, el moreno cunde como dos.

Los otros chicos sonrieron ante la gracia de aquella joven tan extraña, quien al parecer era la jefa de aquella reunión, haciendo que Logan le extrañara aún más que una mujer repartiera órdenes a tres hombres.

-¿Qué queréis de mí?- habló tras un rato de silencio estudiando la situación y viendo que tenía todas las de perder sino colaboraba.

-Muy fácil, nosotros te hacemos preguntas y tú las respondes. La única condición es que las respuestas las queremos detalladas, sino uno de los tres mosqueteros se encargará de sacar jueguecitos de mi caja de caudales que no te gustarán en demasía.

El hombre lobo atado a la cama miró a los dos caballeros y viendo que uno de ellos, de cabellos plateados, sostenía una caja y que el muchacho que tenía al lado, de ojos azules como la noche, sacaba un objeto de ella con un brillo plateado.

-No sé que les puede interesar a unos Cazadores de Sombras a cerca de la vida de un hombre lobo.

-Danos una dirección y toda la sangre que mancha tus manos será limpiada.

Logan meditó un momento las palabras de aquella nefilim, una oferta difícil de rechazar ya que su vida dependía de aquella dirección y esos muchachos no parecían estar de broma. Se le antojaba que la Clave les había dado permiso para matarle sino les daba la dirección que querían, asique con un leve asentimiento de cabeza les indicó que aceptaba su oferta.

-¿Dónde está Mortmain, más conocido como El Magíster?-preguntó Fanny claramente y sin rodeos.

-No lo sé, yo sólo era un peón más de él, el único que lo sabía era Nathaniel Grey y he oído que está muerto.

-Error.-La chica miró al muchacho de ojos azules y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que era todo suyo, mientras ella se dirigía al escritorio y se sentaba en él quedándose en frente de la cama.

El hombre lobo intentó zafarse de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban a la cama, puesto que sabía que aquel nefilim no iba a ser benévolo con él y que iba a morir, pero lo único que consiguió fue que las cuerdas de plata se le clavaran aún más en la carne y un olor a carne quemada inundara la habitación.

-Esto de matar hombres lobo me da mucha hambre.-Comentó Will cuando salían de la lúgubre habitación de Logan Risk en una muy modesta posada con manchas y olor a humedad.

-Raro es lo que a ti no te da hambre.-Rió Jem de buen humor.

Cyril les esperaba en la puerta de la mugrienta posada con el coche de caballos, sonrojándose una vez más al ver a Fanny con pantalones y con un abrigo muy similar al de sus compañeros. Abrió la puerta con una reverencia y murmurando una disculpa por su despiste cuando vio que Fanny ya había subido al carruaje sin su ayuda.

-Cyril, no me voy a romper.-Habló Fanny desde el carruaje con una dulce sonrisa- Ayúdame solo cuando lleve falda, y entonces necesitarás algo más que una mano para ayudarme.

-Fanny con falda.-dijo Will una vez se subió al carruaje y cerrando la puerta tras de él- Es una imagen que no me importaría ver. Me pregunto cuando será.

-Antes de lo que te imaginas.-La chica se sacó una invitación del bolsillo del abrigo mostrándosela a los chicos.- Caballeros, póngase sus mejores galas porque esta noche iremos a una fiesta. Ya que nuestro amigo Logan no puede venir, iremos nosotros en su lugar.

Una vez llegaron al Instituto, Jem se fue a la sala de entrenamiento a ver a Tessa y Will a encerrarse en su habitación hasta la hora de comer. Mientras Fanny se fue al despacho de Charlotte a departir la fiesta de la noche.

-No es sólo una fiesta para subterráneos,-estaba diciendo Fanny sentada frente a Charlotte en escritorio- también van nefilim, es una buena forma de obtener información del paradero del Magister.

-¿Pero no levantará sospechas la llegada de tantos cazadores de sombras y que no aparezca Logan Risk?-preguntó Charlotte no sin preocupación.

-Van Magnus Bane y Wooslye Scott, ellos serán nuestra tapadera. Wooslye tiene el suficiente poder en Londres como para que los demás se crean que hemos sido invitados por él. A demás, guardo estrecha relación con Magnus y al estar él en casa del lobo, a la gente no le extrañará que Magnus nos haya invitado y Wooslye le halla dado el beneplácito.

-Tienes un montón de joyas preciosas Fanny.-Dijo Cecily en voz baja, sentada frente al tocador en el cuarto de la española, ya que Will había decidido dar una cabezada en cama de la nefilim.

-Gracias- contestaba la chica en el mismo tono mientras sacaba del armario una falda negra sobria pero elegante.-Esta noche puedes venir con Sophie y probaros la ropa, pintaros con el lápiz de Kohl…- Cecily le dedicó una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo y se volvió a seguir trasteando con el joyero de Fanny.

Llamaron a la puerta y Fanny fue a abrir con una chaqueta negra de terciopelo en la mano, esperando que fuera Sophie para cepillar la chaqueta. Y los deseos de la muchacha se hicieron realidad, con Jem al lado de la joven doncella.

-¿Está muerto?-Preguntó Jem con curiosidad al ver a Will dormido en la cama. Sophie simplemente alzó una ceja y cogió la chaqueta junto con la falda y se fue sin decir palabra. La mundana no solía hablar mucho en presencia de los chicos, al no ser que estuviera a solas con Gideon.

-Yo opto por el coma-Respondió Cecily desde el tocador.

-Al poco de terminar de comer vino a buscarme,-explicó Fanny sentándose en el sofá junto a Jem- supongo que porque se aburría y tú estabas con Tessa, y sin más miramientos se ha apoderado de la cama. Me ha costado un par de cojinazos el que no ponga los pies en la cama con los zapatos puestos.

El muchacho se rió ante la naturalidad con la que Fanny resolvía los problemas de comportamiento del joven que dormía plácidamente en su cama, y sin importarle lo más mínimo que se hubiera quedado dormido en su cama.

-A veces me asombro de la naturalidad que tienes para resolver los problemas con Will.-Comentó Jem con una sonrisa.- Seguro que otra chica en tu lugar hubiera salido corriendo ante la idea de estar a solas en su habitación con un caballero.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros restando importancia a su carácter.

-Ce, despierta a tu hermano que ya va siendo hora de que abandone a Morfeo y vuelva con nosotros.-Ordenó la nefilim a la joven que todavía estaba sentada en el tocador llenándose los dedos de anillos y las muñecas de pulseras.

-Eso es tarea imposible, cuando mi hermano duerme profundamente ni el Ángel puede despertarlo.-Cecily se levantó del tocador dejando todo tal y como estaba al principio- Me voy a la biblioteca, seguro que entre los dos encontráis la manera de despertarle. También puedo llamar a Tessa si hace falta.-Y dicho esto la joven Herondale abandonó la habitación.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Fanny se levantó y fue a la cama para despertar a Will. Después de llamarle un par de veces, zarandearle y quitarle la almohada a la que estaba agarrada como un salvavidas, el moreno por fin reaccionó cuando la almohada impactó en su cara junto con una amenaza.

-¡Aleluya!-exclamó Jem riendo con ganas desde el sofá cuando Will abrió los ojos un poco desorientado- Estaba pensado si no te teníamos que dar un beso para que te despertaras. Y la suerte no corría a tu favor.

-¿Ibas a ser tú quién me besara James?-Preguntó Will alzando una ceja.

-Ocupas mi cama, duermes hasta casi la hora de cenar, y pretendes que yo te bese…-dijo Fanny armada todavía con la almohada- Tantos golpes en la cabeza te están afectando.

-Sería una bonita forma de despertar.

La chica le lanzó una mirada acompañada por un levantar de ceja, donde quedó bien claro que si seguía con esas bromas iba a acabar con algo más que una almohada en la cabeza.

Después de la cena estaban Charlotte y Henry en el salón esperando a que los demás se terminaran de arreglar para la fiesta. Los directores del Instituto no asistirían a la fiesta, Charlotte se había levantado con un poco de jaqueca y Henry tenía miedo de que a Charlotte le pasara algo sin él estar presente.

Jem y Tessa no tardaron en aparecer deslumbrantes con sus trajes de fiesta, Will fue el siguiente en aparecer oliendo al perfume que utilizaba Fanny y con el pelo revuelto. Pequeños detalles que a Tessa no le pasaron por alto haciendo que una oleada de celos le subiera por el estómago como si de bilis se tratase. Fanny entró en el salón con una sonrisa que se hizo más grande al ver a Will vestido de gala, todos se quedaron de una pieza al ver a la española vestida con una camisa sin mangas del mismo azul que los ojos de Will, de escote pronunciado que quedaba oculto bajo el corpiño negro que daba paso a una falda negra de vuelo muy parecida a las que utilizaban Tessa y Charlotte. El pelo de la joven estaba sujeto por dos pequeñas peinetas que le retiraban el pelo de la cara y se lo dejaban suelto por toda la espalda en una indomable cascada de rizos rojos.

-He de decir que me tienes impresionada William,-comentó Fanny desde la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios- yo que creía que te ibas a poner Kilt. En tu defensa diré que vestido de esa manera voy a tener más trabajo esta noche del que creía para quitarte a las jovencitas de encima.

Tessa se sintió ridícula al ver a Fanny como brillaba con luz propia y cuando miró su sencillo vestido rojo de fiesta quiso salir corriendo a su habitación. En cambio lo único que pudo hacer es apretar la mandíbula y alzar la cabeza, al menos se dijo, tenía a Jem a su lado.

-Que graciosa, pero eso lo llevan los escoceses, yo soy galés-respondió Will ante el comentario mordaz de la chica. La recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada perezosamente.- La verdad es que no te que mal la falda, incluso hasta te hace femenina, pero me gustas más con pantalones.

-En ese caso empezaré a utilizar más faldas.-la chica se había despegado del marco de la puerta y había cruzado la estancia hasta quedarse en frente de Will, tan cerca que este último tubo que retroceder sintiéndose incómodo ante la proximidad de Fanny- Tessa y Charlotte me podrían acompañar a compara vestidos.-sonrió angelicalmente batiendo sus espesas y definidas pestañas.

Todos rieron ante el desplante de la española ante el galés. Desde su llegada al Instituto, el chico había tenido más de una dosis de humildad por parte de la amiga de Gideon.

-Nunca creí que llegaría este día,-comentó Henry con una sonrisa- Will se queda sin palabras ante una dama.

-Creo que Fanny es algo más que una simple e inofensiva dama-aclaró Jem.

En ese momento Gideon y Sophie hicieron su aparición en el salón. La mundana siempre por detrás del rubio, a pesar de las exigencias de este de mostrarse como una más, Sophie era muy testaruda en lo que etiqueta se trataba.

-Tu chaqueta Fanny-dijo Sophie tendiéndole a la cazadora de sombras una chaqueta goyesca negra de terciopelo.

-Gracias Sophie, eres toda una artista con el cepillo de la ropa-admiró la española la reluciente chaqueta que cuando la había sacado del armario estaba llena de pelusas y manchas que no sabía exactamente de qué o qué sustancia había ensuciado el tejido.-La has dejado perfecta, yo creo que incluso mejor que cuando me la compré.

La mundana se sonrojó ante aquel cumplido y dijo algo en voz tan baja que apenas fue un murmullo abandonando la habitación tan deprisa como sus faldas le permitían.

-Y después de esta estampida,-comentó Will asombrado al ver la agilidad que se gastaba la mundana- ¿Nos vamos?- le ofreció su brazo a Fanny. Esta lo cogió con una gran sonrisa cogiendo por el otro brazo a un sorprendido Gideon que pronto se recobró de la emoción.

-Ir a una fiesta del brazo de un rubio y un moreno es un sueño cumplido-bromeó Fanny con ganas.-Seguro que esta noche más de una quisiera estar en mi lugar.

Todos compartieron la broma de la española, su buen humor se había extendido como la espuma, tanto que Bridget había dejado de cantar sus canciones (que invitaban más a un suicidio colectivo que ha comerse la comida que preparaba) y había empezado a cantar canciones un poco más alegres, aunque españolas y con un acento bastante irlandés pero la intención era lo que contaba.

Durante el trayecto hacia la fiesta todo fueron risas y bromas, pero Tessa no se podía quitar de la cabeza el olor al perfume de la pelirroja en la ropa de Will, en como desde su llegada el galés y la española pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y casi todo a solas. Los celos le pincharon el estómago como si de mil agujas se tratase, pero por más que se repetía una y otra vez que estaba comprometida con Jem odiaba ver como había otra chica que hacía reír a Will de una forma que nunca antes había visto.

Llegaron a la fiesta y los caballeros ayudaron a bajar a las damas, mientras en la puerta de entrada un sorprendido Gabriel veía como su hermano se había integrado completamente en el grupo y como compartía risas y bromas con Will y una joven extranjera que le resultaba familiar. Cuando las miradas de los dos hermanos se encontraron, Gabriel la desvió enseguida y se apresuró a volver dentro, dejando a Gideon con las palabras en la boca.

-Dale tiempo-dijo Fanny en voz baja después de que viera lo ocurrido.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y entrelazó su brazo con el de su amiga para acompañarla escaleras arriba para entrar en el salón de baile.

Las luces podrían deslumbrar a cualquiera, pero Magnus estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los focos y las cosas brillantes como para sentirse intimidado por aquel derroche de glamur. Con una copa de champan en la mano, fue estudiando toda la estancia con la mirada hasta que se topó con los cazadores de sombras del Instituto en la entrada acompañados por Gideon Lightwood y una joven, que por más que intentara disimular y pasar desapercibida, en la que todas las miradas masculinas se posaron en más de una ocasión.

-Nunca creí que vería a la mismísima Fanny Velasco en una fiesta como esta.-Comentó divertido Magnus mientras se acercaba al grupo con una gran sonrisa- ¿A quien has matado para hacerte con la invitación?

-¡Magnus!- la joven le dio un cálido abrazo de esos que la alta sociedad londinense no estaba acostumbrados, pero que en las costumbres de la chica era de lo más normal- me alegra muchísimo ver una cara conocida.

-¿Os conocéis?-preguntó Will repasando mentalmente y a toda velocidad los trozos de vida que conocía del brujo y de la cazadora de sombras.

-Su familia me protegió en otros tiempos,-respondió el brujo con cierto tono sombrío- cuando la magia no estaba tan aceptada.

Fanny y Magnus se enzarzaron en una conversación en español sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, en la que Gideon tenía que hacer de traductor, en la que nadie conocía a las personas que se nombraban.

-¿Me concedes este baile?-le preguntó Magnus, esta vez en inglés sin inmutarse, después de haber estado conversando un buen rato.

-Por supuesto,- concedió Fanny con una gran sonrisa- siempre y cuando a mis acompañantes no les importe.- La chica se volvió hacia Will y Gideon que eran los únicos que aún quedaban al lado, ya que Jem y Tessa habían decidido sentarse en una de las mesas de alrededor y hablaban en voz baja.

-Me voy a beber algo.-Contestó Will con una ceja alzada y sin dejar de mirar a la pareja.

-Yo voy a probar suerte con mi hermano.-Dijo Gideon.

-Si no quiere hablar no le fuerces- le advirtió la chica.- Y ya de paso si vigilas a Will que no beba en exceso, le quiero sobrio para toda la noche y sobre todo el próximo baile.

El muchacho de rizos rubios asintió y después despedirse de Fanny con un beso en la mejilla como siempre hacían, se fue en busca de su hermano y quizás más tarde a ayudar a Will con las bebidas.

-Al parecer Will llegó tarde.-Habló el brujo cuando se quedaron solos.

La chica suspiró, había hablado con Will y Tessa del tema y la cosa estaba más complicada de lo que parecía.

-Igual que un alma en pena va por el Instituto,-respondió Fanny- evita a toda costa encontrarse con Tessa y Jem. La cosa está un poco liada a la par que complicada. Pero bueno, para eso estoy yo aquí-sonrió la cazadora de sombras-: estos dos acaban juntos como yo me llamo Estefanía Velasco Márquez.

Ambos se rieron ante el comentario y sabiendo que la pelirroja era lo suficiente testaruda como para conseguir todo lo que se proponía. Haciendo girar Magnus a Fanny los dos fueron hacia donde estaban los demás bailarines.

-¿Te gustaría bailar con Tessa?-le preguntó Fanny a Will con una sonrisa maliciosa por encima de la copa de champan que estaban bebiendo.

Will ante aquella pregunta no pudo más que atragantarse con el líquido que estaba bebiendo y mirar a su amiga como si estuviera meditando si estaba borracha o loca.

-No quiero saber lo que me vas a decir a continuación.-Respondió el chico repentinamente alarmado. Habían pasado juntos el suficiente tiempo como para saber que cuando hacía esas preguntas es que la española tenía un plan en mente y lo iba a poner en práctica en breve.

-Jem, ¿a que vas a ser todo lo caballero que no es Will y me vas a acompañar fuera a dar una vuelta? Estoy un poco acalorada con tanto baile- preguntó Fanny con una inocente sonrisa al aludido que seguía sentado en la silla que había cogido y solo la había abandonado un par de veces para bailar con Tessa y Fanny.-Se lo pediría a Gideon, pero ha desaparecido buscando a su hermano otra vez.

-No hace falta-respondió el chico de cabellos plateados con una sonrisa-, te acompaño yo. Así me aireo yo también. Voy al ropero a por tu chaqueta.-Se levantó y después de despedirse de Tessa con un casto beso en la mejilla se fue al ropero.

Fanny se volvió a Will que estaba con la boca abierta y blanco de la impresión, no se acababa de creer lo que había hecho su amiga.

-¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a Tessa, Will? Seguro que quiere bailar algo más de lo que ha bailado.-Comentó con malicia y una sonrisa muy ancha en la cara- Así mientas Jem y yo buscamos pistas por fuera, vosotros podéis hablar de cierto asuntillo que no está resuelto del todo.-apuntó esto último en voz más baja para que la cambiante sentada en la silla en frente suyo con cara de querer estar en otro sitio menos allí no la pudiera oír.

-Me lo dejó muy claro en su día, no tenemos más de que hablar.-respondió el galés en el mismo tono de su amiga.

-Willy, Willy, Willy,-suspiró la cazadora de sombras pasándole un brazo por los hombros con una sonrisa cómplice y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro con cariño- lo que te queda por aprender.- Y sin añadir más la chica se fue al encuentro de Jem que estaba a medio camino dejando a Will con la palabra en la boca.


	3. La española coge el control

**Quiero dar las gracias a Annie Ligthwood y a Alexia Blackthorn por los reviews del capítulo anterior. **

**Y a todos aquellos que aunque no pongan reviews leen y siguen mi historia**

* * *

Fanny y Gideon estaban conversando animadamente mientras vigilaban a las tres jóvenes que hacían equilibrios en una biga del techo en la sala de entrenamiento. Will descubrió que las voces de ambos eran más graves cuando hablaban en español como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento, también descubrió varios gestos de Fanny en Gideon mientras este gesticulaba contándole algo a la chica haciéndola reír. Will se sintió incómodo ante la atmosfera que había entre ellos y de no ser porque Fanny se volvió en ese momento, el galés hubiera retrocedido sobre sus pasos.

-Cuéntanos Will a que viene tu visita.-Dijo Fanny mientras se volvía hacia el chico con su sonrisa permanente en la cara. Una vez más, Will se fijó en el hoyuelo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- respondió el chico ante la cara de preocupación de Tessa. No se había levantado muy bien y no quería que se preocupara la prometida de su parabatai por él.

La pelirroja miró a Gideon quién asintió sin una palabra y se fue hacia donde estaba el joven al otro lado de la sala. Mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Will, Fanny descubrió unas manchas de fiebre en los pómulos casi imperceptibles además de los ojos brillantes.

-Jem no se encuentra muy bien y creo que tiene un poco de fiebre.-Anunció el chico cuando su amiga llegó hacia donde estaba él.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Fanny estudió más de cerca al muchacho y vió que sus sospechas eran ciertas, a parte le notaba cierto carraspeo en la voz, como si tuviera la garganta inflamada.

-Solo sé que tiene fiebre y que le han salido granos. Está en su habitación, no queríamos preocupar a Charlotte pero yo me quedo más tranquilo si le miras. Puede que me esté extralimitando, pero me preocupo por él.

Sin decir nada, Fanny le puso una mano frente al chico para tomarle la temperatura.

-¿Fanny?- preguntó el chico preocupado.

-¿Te duele la garganta?

-Sí me molesta algo.

La chica le arrastró hacia uno de los ventanales donde podía ver mejor el estado de Will.

-Abre la boca y saca la lengua, quiero verte la garganta.

El galés miró a la española como si estuviera loca.

-Te estoy diciendo que me enseñes la garganta, no que te desnudes delante de mi. O lo haces tú o lo hago yo.

Will con un suspiro de resignación hizo lo que le decía su amiga, cada vez sintiéndose más extraño por momentos. El colmo de la intimidación fue cuando la chica le miró de tras de las orejas.

-Vete a tu habitación, metete en la cama y no salgas de ahí hasta nueva orden.-Advirtió Fanny con cara de enfermera- Gideon, ¿puedes terminar la clase sin mi? Sin duda yo tengo que poner en práctica mis dotes como enfermera.

-Ve tranquila yo me quedo a terminar la clase.-Dijo Gideon- Y Will, que te sea leve.- Añadió con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever que su enfermera no iba a ser muy benévola.

* * *

Una vez encerró a Will en su habitación, haciendo una runa que cerraba la puerta por fuera, fue a ver a Jem que le preocupaba bastante ya que su salud era muy delicada y más teniendo lo que Fanny creía que era la varicela.

-Asique tú también has decidido ponerte malo.-Entró la chica con una sonrisa en la habitación de Jem.

-¿Eso quiere decir que alguien más está malo?-preguntó Jem incorporándose un poco en la cama.

-Will y tú habéis decidido poneros malos a la vez, lo malo es que tenéis cosas distintas si mis creencias no son incorrectas.-La chica se fue hacia la cama mientras se remangaba la camisa. Al no llevar vestido y sus pantalones ser igual de elásticos que los del equipo de combate, Fanny pocas veces entrenaba con el traje de combate- Remángate.

El chico, al contrario que su parabatai, no puso ninguna objeción en hacer lo que le decía su amiga e hizo lo que la chica decía.

Tras un breve reconocimiento de cuello, brazos, pecho y espalda, Fanny le dio las mismas instrucciones que a Will. Sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

-Voy a mandar a que traigan algo para el picor y algún medicamento que os baje la fiebre- explicó la nefilim mientras iba al escritorio de Jem y cogía papel y pluma mientras escribía una nota,- Will tiene sarampión y tú varicela, son bastante contagiosas, pero no va más allá de las dos semanas en cama. Con reposo y una buena alimentación, que de eso me voy a encargar yo personalmente a partir de ahora, estaréis danzando por el Instituto enseguida. El único requisito es que no salgáis de la habitación y os rasquéis lo menos posible.-La chica se levantó del escritorio y se fue hacia la puerta- Voy a avisar a Charlotte de vuestras enfermedades, que ya os podíais haber puesto de acuerdo en coger el mismo virus, y mandaré a Cyril a por los medicamentos pertinentes a la botica.

-Pero si son altamente contagiosas, ¿por qué tengo la sensación que nos vas a cuidar tú?- Aún con fiebre, Jem iba un paso por delante de los demás, aunque no llegaba a la altura de la pelirroja.

-Yo y Gideon.- explicó Fanny- Este tipo de enfermedades las pasas una vez en la vida, si las pasas. Yo tuve el sarampión cuando era muy pequeña, apenas me acuerdo de nada, y la varicela la pasé cuando tenía unos quince años. Gideon se contagió a los dos meses de llegar a Madrid de varicela. Asique mientras yo me peleo con Will para que me haga caso en lo que respecta a las medicinas y los cuidados pertinentes, tú estarás en compañía de Gideon.

-Compadezco al pobre Will de los días que le esperan.-Bromeó el muchacho imaginándose la estampa.

Fanny se rió ante la cara de pena del joven y se fue de la habitación cerrando, esta vez sin llave, y se fue en busca de Cyril y la directora del Instituto. Aunque encontró al cochero antes de lo esperado, puesto que al doblar una esquina para ir a la cocina donde normalmente estaba el servicio, se dio de bruces con el criado.

-Disculpe mis modales señorita Velasco.-Cyril inclinó la cabeza en una profunda reverencia después de casi tragarse a la nefilim.

-No pasa nada Cyril,- contestó la española- pero la próxima vez que me trates de usted o me llames señorita Velasco no te lo perdonaré fácilmente, sabes de sobra que no me gusta que me traten de ese modo. En cualquier caso, te estaba buscando.- la chica le entregó la nota al cochero junto con el dinero pertinente- Lleva esto a la botica y a ver lo que te dan.

El mundano asintió y se fue hacia la salida como le había mandado. Fanny no dio ni dos pasos, cuando se encontró a Tessa, esta vez sí que pudo esquivar a la cambiante.

-Si sabes correr de este modo, te obligaré a ponerte pantalones.-Comentó Fanny después de frenar a la chica que a poco terminaba en la pared.

-Estoy preocupada por Jem.-Se excusó la cambiante- Y también por Will.-añadió tras una pausa.

-Estate tranquila que no pasa nada, lo único que en una semana, o quizás un poco más, no vas a poder acercarte a ninguno de los dos, al no ser que hallas pasado la varicela y o el sarampión, y yo creo que no.

-¿Pero están bien? Me preocupa Jem, por su delicada salud, y aunque últimamente esté algo mejor en cualquier momento puede haber una recaída.-Tessa me mordió el labio nerviosamente a la vez que preocupada.

-Tess, tú tranquila y respira. Lo que tiene Jem es un virus que provoca una enfermedad llamada varicela, es contagiosa si no la has tenido y un poco aparatosa con eso de que te salen granos por todo el cuerpo. Pero en una semana, puede que un poco más, estarán ambos en la enfermería y podrás verle, mientras tanto deja que Gideon y yo nos encarguemos. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con Charlotte para contarle que les pasa a estos dos.

Las dos chicas se despidieron y antes de que Fanny volviera a dar cuatro pasos, Sophie salió a su encuentro, esta vez la doncella no llevaba prisas y vio venir perfectamente a la amiga de su novio.

-Acaba de llegar una caja bastante grande para ti,-dijo Sophie en cuanto estuvieron cerca entregándole una nota- está en la cocina.

La nefilim leyó la nota y sonrió, el paquete de España acababa de llegar y el Instituto de Londres iba a empezar a probar la gastronomía de su país.

-Muchas gracias Sophie, espero que Bridget no se halla puesto todavía con la comida y dile a Charlotte que venga a la cocina, tengo que contarle lo de Will y Jem. También si ves a Cyril lo mandas también a la cocina.

La doncella asintió y se fue a avisar a la directora del Instituto.

* * *

-¿Y como dices que se llama esto?- Preguntó Henrry inspeccionando los taquitos de jamón que tenía trinchados en el tenedor.

-Es jamón serrano, se utiliza para comer solo o para acompañar a los platos,- explicó Fanny divertida ante la expresión que tuvieron todos cuando se enteraron que ella había hecho la comida- como en este caso a los guisantes. Depende de como venga partido se utiliza para cocinar o directamente para comer.

-Siempre había tomado los guisantes en sopa,-comentó Charlotte mientras se terminaba su plato- nunca había pensado en comérmelos así.

-Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a la opción de equilibrar la dieta, pero hoy con Jem y Will enfermos me he decidido. Puede que os sea raro comer cosas que hasta ahora no conocíais o cosas que quizás no os gusten, pero Charlotte estás embarazada, Jem siempre está muy delicado de salud y Tessa y Cecily estáis entrenando, al igual que Sophie, y necesitáis tener una dieta diferente a la que manteníais antes que era altamente calórica y poco energética.

-Lottie, definitivamente quiero que Fanny sea la instructora personal de nuestro hijo-confesó Henrry tras un corto silencio después de que la chica expusiera las razones por las cuales había cambiado la alimentación del Instituto-, ¿tú has visto lo bien que habla? Eso sin contar con que sabe cocinar y es la única capaz de mantener a ralla a Will.

Todos estallaron en risas ante el repentino ataque de espontaneidad del director del Instituto.

* * *

-William Herondale, no me obligues a desnudarte.-Amenazó Fanny desde la puerta de la enfermería haciendo barrera para que el galés no se escapara, Gideon taponaba las ventanas mientras un divertido Jem veía todo desde la comodidad de una de las camas.

Había pasado una semana desde el brote de las enfermedades de los chicos y para terminar su sanación total y completa abandonaron sus habitaciones, donde se hallaban en cuarentena, por la enfermería, ya que las enfermedades habían dejado de ser contagiosas y podían empezarse a relacionar con el mundo exterior. Pero Will no estaba muy por la labor de cooperar en lo que en ungüento para los ronchones que tenía por todo el cuerpo se tratara y no quería quitarse el blusón suelto que utilizaba como pijama delante de la chica por mucho que ella insistiera.

-Pero si ya estoy completamente curado-respondió el nefilim con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever oscuras intenciones desde el otro lado de la enfermería mientras calculaba sus posibilidades de salir de allí sin un rasguño-, no hace falta que me des más ungüento, estoy mudando la piel como los lagartos, apenas tengo ronchas, no tengo fiebre y me encuentro más sano que una manzana. Si quieres hasta te puedo hacer una demostración de mi enorme agilidad.

La chica le alzó una ceja, llevaba media hora intentando que se quitara la camisa para poder aplicarle en la espalda el ungüento, durante la semana anterior no había tenido tantos problemas entre otras cosas porque la fiebre hacía que estuviera más debilitado, cuando no estaba durmiendo, y su resistencia era mínima.

-Will es Fanny- comentó Gideon desde la ventana con un tono aburrido con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Atrapar al nefilim era más difícil que darle un baño a Iglesia, al menos el gato hacía caso de las amenazas de la española-, sabes que te da igual cuanto te resistas o cuanta energía emplees en resistirte, si te tiene que reducir lo hará y créeme que la experiencia de ser retorcido en una llave por Fanny no en muy agradable.

Will miró alternativamente a los dos cazadores de sombras que estaban de pie: Gideon en una postura que indicaba que estaba cansado de estar de pie derecho taponando la ventana y Fanny que en ese momento se había remangado la camisa y se estaba recogiendo el pelo. El reloj de muñeca, el brazalete y los anillos que siempre llevaba habían desaparecido y eso sólo podía ser una cosa: el ataque era inminente.

-Carstairs, échame una mano.-Desesperado el muchacho se volvió hacia donde estaba su parabatai sentado en la cama mientras veía divertido como el galés perdía el tercer asalto.

-Como me dijo Gideon, y tiene toda la razón del mundo, tú solo déjate hacer.-Contestó Jem con cierto aire filosófico mientras veía como Fanny se abalanzaba sobre Will y le inmovilizaba haciendo caso omiso a los improperios que soltaba el galés por la boca.

En el momento más humillante de su vida sólo pudo ser más humillante cuando Tessa entró por la puerta y vió a Will tumbado boca abajo en una cama contigua a la de su prometido y Fanny prácticamente encima de él mientras le repartía instrucciones a Gideon en español.

-Parece que vengo en el momento clave.-Comentó la chica desde la puerta un poco azorada ya que Fanny estaba empezando a levantarle la camisa a un amasijo de telas y pelos negros, más parecido a un gato que a un humano, Will.

-Los preliminares no han estado mal, pero vienes en el momento culmen.-Dijo Jem con una sonrisa mientras Tessa se acercaba a su cama y se sentaba en ella de tal modo que Fanny y Gideon le taparan la espalda desnuda de un muy enojado Will.

El forcejeo no duró mucho, ya que el galés había decidido que su mejor opción era no resistirse más ya que era Fanny la que estaba prácticamente sentada a horcajadas sobre su espalda y Tessa mirando, una situación un tanto comprometida.

-La próxima vez te pongo una runa sedante.-Advirtió Fanny bajándole la camisa al chico, después de haberle dado en ungüento- Ah, hola Tess, no te he oído entrar.-Sonrió la chica cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a la cambiante sentada en la cama de Jem.

-Estabas un poco ocupada.-Se excusó Tessa ruborizándose levemente ante el recuerdo de la espalda de Will al descubierto.

-Sino requieres más de mis servicios me voy con Sophie, creo que ahora tiene un rato libre en sus tareas.-Explicó Gideon.

-Tranquilo puedes irte, tengo a Tessa para que me eche una mano- los dos se volvieron automáticamente hacia la chica que seguía igual de ruborizada que antes, ambos levantaron una ceja a la vez.

-Buscaré a Cecily por si acaso.-comentó el rubio antes de abandonar la habitación y diciéndole a Fanny una última cosa en español a la que ella respondió con una carcajada y contestando en el mismo idioma.

-Y ahora que se ha ido enfermero número dos y va a llamar a enfermera suplente- dijo Fanny mientras se sentaba a los pies la cama de Will con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón, pero de tal manera que sus flexibles y largas piernas dejaran la suela de los zapatos fuera del blanco impoluto de la ropa de cama-, ¿hacemos una fiesta de pijamas?

-Por mucho que una de mis fantasías más ocultas sea verte en pijama- contestó Will desde el otro lado de la cama, lo más pegado al cabecero posible-, en estos momentos lo único que me apetece es estrangularte y como sé que la humillación va a ser mayor que la de hace un momento, mi orgullo debe sanar.

La chica se volvió para contestarle un comentario un tanto sarcástico a cerca de su humor, cuando Cecily apareció por la puerta.

-Me ha dicho Gideon que viniera.-Explicó la chica ante la mirada de odio que le echó su hermano.

-No te preocupes por el alcornoque de tu hermano- salió Fanny en defensa de la joven mientras se bajaba de la cama-, una semana encerrado en su habitación pudiendo solo hablar conmigo ha sido demasiado para él, hasta me confesó su amor por mi.

Cecily y Jem se rieron con ganas igual que Fanny, en cambio Tessa desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio. Sabía que lo estaba diciendo de broma, pero no pudo evitar pensar en esa semana en la que Will tenía fiebre y la única persona para enjugarle el sudor de la frente era la deslumbrante pelirroja española que hacía halagos de su figura curvilínea llevando pantalones. El galés por su parte frunció más el ceño.

-Desfrunce ese ceño señorito-Fanny le presionó la arruga del entrecejo a Will- que luego las arrugas de expresión se marcan enseguida y no creo que quieras tener arrugas a los diecisiete años.

La chica se encaminó hacia la puerta para ir a preparar la cena cuando la voz de Will, en un fallido intento por sonar peor de lo que estaba, la retuvo:

-¿Piensas abandonarnos a nuestra merced así sin más?-El joven galés abrió mucho los ojos en un intento de pasar por una personita inocente.

-Ambos tenéis una enfermera para cada uno-respondió la chica desde la puerta, preguntándose a donde quería llegar el moreno con todo ese teatro-, no veo ninguna razón por la que me deba quedar.

-¡Estoy malito!-Exclamó Will en un vago intento porque Fanny se quedara en la enfermería. Estar con ella le hacía sentir bien y no pensar en Tessa, en cuanto ella se iba los pensamientos a cerca de la prometida de su parabatai volvían a rondarle por la cabeza.-Necesito amor y comprensión.

-Tienes a tu hermana para ello. Y sino es suficiente con ella siempre puedes juntar tu cama con la de Jem y que él te de todo el amor que quieras mientras te acurrucas entre sus brazos.

Will miró a su compañero de batallas en un intento que le echara una mano.

-Ni lo sueñes Herondale-respondió el joven de cabellos plateados-, soy demasiado hombre para hacer esas cosas contigo y menos delante de Tessa.

-Por mi no os preocupéis,-intervino la cambiante con una sonrisa- si necesitáis privacidad siempre nos podremos ir Cecily y yo con Fanny. Lo entenderemos, aquí todos somos muy comprensibles.

Las chicas estallaron en risas ante la mirada atónita de los enfermos.

-En fin cuentistas, me voy a preparar la cena-anunció Fanny-, si necesitáis algo mandar a alguna de ellas dos con el recado.

-No te vallas, que estoy convaleciente y Cartairs me mira con ojos golosos.-el tono lastimero de súplica de Will se vió recompensado por un almohadazo en la cara por parte de su parabatai.

-Yo no te miro con ojos golosos, ¡pervertido!-Aclaró Jem cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el ceño, en un intento de ser muy masculino.

Fanny vió toda la escena desde la puerta con una ceja alzada y cara de aburrimiento, las escenas entre Jem y Will montadas por este último era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

-Lo dicho,-habló la pelirroja desde la puerta cuando terminaron de discutir los enfermos- me largo.- Y sin dando más opción a que alguno de los encamados pudiera retenerla más, salió de la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

**Y ya solo me queda deciros que, aunque tarde bastante en actualizar mis historias, me encanta cuando me llegan las alertas de reviews. **

**Si queréis seguir haciéndome feliz, haced click en el botón mágico del cómic =)**


	4. Confesiones

**Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero estoy en exámenes y los profesores al final del cuatrimestre empiezan a mandarte cosas como locos y no he podido terminar antes la historia, pero al menos aquí está un nuevo capítulo de Fanny.**

**Este cap es un poco más serio que los anteriores, me salió así, pero bueno no os preocupéis que en el próximo habrá humor (se está cocinando la idea en mi cabeza, si alguna vez no me explotan mis amados profesores de la universidad empezaré con él).**

**muchas gracias a yourdeathangel91 y tani cullen que son las nuevas followers de este fic.  
**

**y ya sólo me queda despedirme y esperar que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

Otra vez lloviendo y esa humedad que se metía en los huesos, impidiendo por más que se insistiera en entrar en calor.

Gris era todo lo que veía por la ventana: las nubes grises, la gente al pasar con prisa y arrebujados en sus ropas de abrigo, los adoquines de la calle, el asfalto, los olores… hasta incluso la lluvia le parecía gris. Cuando estaba en casa siempre estaba en el jardín disfrutando del buen tiempo, absorbiendo todo el sol que podía y disfrutando de todos los colores y olores que existían.

Recordaba que su madre siempre decía que no podía ser bueno tomar tanto el sol y que las pecas en la cara solo eran signo de mediocridad, pero nunca hizo caso a lo que le decían. Había sido rebelde por naturaleza y lo que le dijeran a cerca de las modas y lo perjudicial del sol, no le importaba, incluso en alguna ocasión había resultado ser gozoso ver como en su familia enfermaban todos excepto ella.

"Esto ya no es casa" suspiró Fanny con abatimiento. Aunque los día de a tras había hecho buena temperatura y el sol brillaba con fuerza, las lluvias habían regresado para dotar a Londres de su característico manto gris, haciendo que la nostalgia mordiera más fuerte. En momentos como este, quería correr y coger el primer vapor que saliera con destino a Cádiz, pero se recordaba una y mil veces porqué estaba aquí: había llegado para quedarse poco tiempo, para hacerle una visita rápida a Gideon y después volver con los suyos, pero al conocer a los habitantes del Instituto, no tubo más remedio que escribir a su casa pidiendo que le trajeran más ropa, su estancia se estaba alargando por tiempo indefinido.

Las bisagras de la puerta se quejaron al abrirse y el sonido de unos zapatos por el suelo sacaron a Fanny de sus pensamientos. No le hizo falta volverse para saber quien era: su perfumen y el crujir de las faldas delataban a la neoyorquina que la había estado evitando casi desde el primer día en que la española puso un pie en el Instituto.

-Will te está buscando.-Comentó Tessa una vez llegó a la ventana donde estaba Fanny y se puso a su altura.

-Gracias Tessa.-Fanny se volvió y fue en dirección a la puerta para buscar al galés a ver que tripa se le había roto o que se había comprado nuevo y quería que ella lo viera.

-Espera un momento Fanny, quiero hablar contigo.

La pelirroja se sorprendió de aquellas palabras. No era algo común en la joven que buscara su compañía, puesto que cuando había intentado hablar con ella, la neoyorquina había salido prácticamente corriendo.

-Es sobre la conversación que nunca me atrevo a mantener contigo y que tú el primer día me animaste a hablar de ello.-Siguió Tessa explicando en vista de que Fanny se había quedado un poco desorientada por la sorpresa.

-Sentémonos,- propuso la española señalando los sillones que había al lado de la chimenea- preveo que va a ser una conversación larga.

Las dos chicas se sentaron junto al fuego, Fanny echó más leña al fuego y lo atizó para avivarle mientras esperaba a que Tessa empezara a hablar.

-Sé que no estás interesada en Will, que para ti es simplemente un amigo, incluso como tu hermano, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos hacia ti cuando estás con él.-La chica estaba mirándose las manos mientras se las retorcía encima de su regazo. La nefilim era consciente del trabajo que le estaba costando pronunciar aquellas palabras a la cambiante- Quisiera tener esa misma facilidad que tu tienes para relacionarme con él, pero mis sentimientos son demasiado fuertes y complicados. Quiero a Jem, estoy prometida y enamorada de él, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Will y los sentimientos que me provoca, son tan fuertes que algunas veces creo romperme por dentro.- La muchacha levantó la cara y miró a su confesora esperando algún tipo de acusación por su parte, pero solo encontró una serena mirada incitándola a continuar hablando.- Algunas veces desearía arrojarme a sus brazos y quedarme allí para siempre, pero luego veo a Jem y veo que me necesita y que no puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué puedo hacer Fanny? Mi corazón está dividido y veo en los ojos de Will que le he hecho mucho daño y sufre por mi culpa.

-Lo único que puedes hacer es apretar los dientes para no gritar.-Respondió la pelirroja tras una breve pausa.

Tessa miró interrogante a la nefilim, no entendía porqué decía eso, pero su semblante serio decía que no estaba de broma.

-Cuando sientas que te rompes por dentro lo único que puedes hacer es apretar los dientes para que ningún ruido salga al exterior. Si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que ante los problemas de corazón solo tú puedes remediarlo.- La chica hizo una pausa, pensado en como decir la siguiente frase ya que podía sonar algo fuerte, pero era la realidad y lo que llevaba pensado desde hacía tiempo- Tessa, Jem tarde o temprano nos va a dejar- intentó ser lo más suave posible puesto que podían doler mucho esas palabras-, ¿qué vas a hacer entonces? Will no se va a rendir así como así si sabe que tiene alguna posibilidad.

-Pero eso es ser muy cruel. Esperar a la muerte de Jem para estar con Will, no creo que él quiera estar conmigo después de esperar a la muerte de su parabatai.

-Si él está convencido de que tú le amas, puede esperar, no me lo ha dicho literalmente, pero me lo ha dejado ver. Tessa, tienes que decidir poder tener la felicidad completa o solo un poco de ella. Estás prometida pero Jem se está muriendo, sí que es verdad que está mejor de salud y que toma menos droga, pero la enfermedad sigue ahí y no va a remitir. Will, aunque en el pasado te halla causado un gran daño, es un chico estupendo y que más de una quisiera como marido; respeta el que tú estés prometida con su parabatai, pero en el fondo quiere ser egoísta y esperar a su fallecimiento para poder estar contigo.-La pelirroja miró a los ojos a su compañera para ver en que grado le estaban haciendo cambiar de visión sus palabras, su don era la palabra escrita, nunca fue buena en oratoria.

-Entonces tu consejo es que le diga a Will lo que siento, pero eso sería como engañar a Jem.

-Tess, no te vas a encamar con él- Fanny se estaba empezando a desesperar con la joven neoyorquina, tal vez su madre fuera cazadora de sombras, pero la chica había sido criada como mundana y las costumbres victorianas eran un tanto estrictas-, sólo mantener una conversación con él. Decirle que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, pero que estás comprometida y no vas a cortar el compromiso, puesto que eres una mujer de palabra y sientes algo intenso hacia Jem, eso sin contar con que él es su parabatai.

La cambiante sopesó las palabras de la nefilim: en tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas y estos momentos eran desesperados, asique necesitaban medidas muy desesperadas y las que proponía la española eran lo suficiente desesperadas para ponerlas en práctica.

Tessa se mordió el labio, suspiró y haciendo de tripas corazón se levantó del sofá levantando la barbilla y cuadrando los hombros dijo:

-Voy a buscarle y a decirle lo que siento.- Se volvió hacia la otra chica que todavía estaba sentada en el sofá con una ceja levantada intentando asimilar las palabras que acababan de ser pronunciadas- Deséame suerte.

Antes de que Fanny pudiera desearle suerte, o incluso abrir la boca, la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a un sonriente Will.

-Ah, estás aquí.-Comentó el chico yendo hacia donde estaban las chicas- Te estaba buscando, Cyril ha traído un encargo de armas nuevas y he pensado en practicar los dos un rato. Se lo he comentado a Jem, pero está ocupado con el violín.-Según iba hablando se acercó al sofá y se sentó en el reposabrazos mirando a Fanny con intención de irse pronto, evitaba la mirada de Tessa por razones obvias.

La pelirroja sonrió abiertamente y dejó entrever sus segundas intenciones a la neoyorquina, haciendo que esta última negara con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Quería hablar con él, pero se tenía que empezar a hacer a la idea.

-Buena suerte.- La española se levantó y se volvió hacia el joven galés- Nuestro combate va a tener que esperar. Te dejo que practiques un poco más, seguro que te hace falta, Tessa quería contarte algo, yo mientras tanto voy a ver que hace Bridget en la cocina, seguro que puedo echarle una mano en la cena.

La pareja miró a su amiga con los ojos muy abiertos, ninguno de los dos se quería quedar solo con el otro, su última conversación no les dejó un buen recuerdo a ninguno de los dos. Pero ya era tarde decir nada, puesto que Fanny había salido.

* * *

-Ah, Fanny, que bien que te encuentro- la directora del Instituto se alegró de ver que la chica salía de la habitación.

-¿Algún problema del que no me halla enterado?-preguntó la chica mientras cogía el brazo de Charlotte e iban caminado tranquilamente por las intrínsecas galerías de la catedral.

-No tranquila, simplemente quería darte las gracias por el aceite de romero, me viene muy bien para la circulación, estaba empezando a notar las piernas un poco pesadas. Al parecer eres una caja llena de sorpresas, no solo nos cuidas culinariamente sino que además estás pendiente de que a nadie le falte de nada. Will está de un humor excelente desde que llegaste, Jem está más saludable,… hasta Henry necesitó de tu ayuda para que sus inventos fueran un poco menos explosivos.

-Me gusta ayudar a la gente.-la nefilim se encogió de hombros. El ayudar a las personas era algo innato en ella, muchas veces se había creado problemas por sacar a amigos de ellos. Pero eso era uno de sus muchos dones, cuanto más bochornosa era la situación y peor salida había, ella siempre salía ilesa e intachable.

-Me alegro muchísimo de que estés con nosotros, no sé que sería de mi sin ti. Entre la llegada de Cecily y la casi pérdida del Instituto, además de que Gideon se viniera a vivir con nosotros, el papeleo era inmenso y esto era una casa de locos.

-Charlotte, estoy muy a gusto con vosotros y no me pienso ir en mucho tiempo.-Se pararon delante de la habitación de Jem de donde salía una dulce música. Fanny quería hablar con él para ver como se encontraba e ir a ver el encargo de armas que había traído Cyril- Y antes de que me meta en la cocina para ayudar a Bridget, me gustaría pasar consulta a Jem. Aunque esté mejor de salud, la enfermedad está ahí y puede volver a manifestarse en cualquier momento.

-Estaré en la biblioteca por si me necesitas.-Sonrió la directora con cariño y dejó a la chica en frente de la puerta del cazador de sombras.

Fanny llamó a la puerta y la música instantáneamente cesó y Jem le dio permiso para entrar.

-¿Una composición para Tessa?-preguntó la española con una gran sonrisa cuando entró en la habitación.

- Estaba decidiendo para quien iba-respondió el chico con una sonrisa dejando el violín en el escritorio,-hay varias candidatas, aunque solo una está soltera y yo estoy comprometido. Puede que a Tessa no le guste que haga composiciones para otras mujeres.

-Te estás volviendo todo un galán James Carstairs -comentó la chica desde el sofá de al lado de la chimenea, sentándose el joven en el otro sillón delante de ella.- Esperemos que no tengas problemas con tu prometida por deleitar los oídos de otras damas.

-Tessa comprenderá que es por una buena causa- el joven plateado miró a su amiga atentamente y esta, al contrario que lo que habría hecho cualquier otra chica y apartar la vista, aguantó su inquisitiva mirada casi sin pestañear,- ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que tu buen humor esta empezando a desaparecer?

Fanny miró a su amigo interrogante, últimamente el tiempo acompañaba a su estado de ánimo pero creía que el único en haberse dado cuenta era Gideon, y este no había comentado nada al respecto si lo había notado. Finalmente suspiró, dándose por vencida.

-Me estoy empezando a deprimir-explicó la chica mientras se escurría un poco en el sofá, haciendo que sus largas piernas rebosaran por delante- y eso que desde que empezaron las lluvias me meto más con Will, pero últimamente está todavía más melancólico que yo, cosa que creía imposible.

-Eso puede ser un grave problema. El que Will ande como un espectro por los pasillos mientras piensa de cuantas formas se puede poner en peligro, es algo que ya vengo asumiendo desde que me dijo de ser mi parabatai, pero el que tú te unas a él, en lo que al estado de ánimo se refiere, puede ser el desencadenante de una tragedia.

-Solo acepto tragedias si es suicido colectivo o en caso de que alguien no se quiera unir al suicidio, tragedia griega. Aunque estoy abierta a otras opciones, como la tortura china.

Jem sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios que no podía evitar. El que pasaran tanto tiempo su parabatai y la amiga de Gideon, provocaba que ambos en ciertas ocasiones hablaran como el otro, como acababa de pasar.

-No me gusta ser objeto de burla o mofa Carstairs- la chica se sentó rígida en el sofá y miró fijamente a su amigo,- asique cuéntame porqué esa sonrisita, al no ser que quieras que tu amada Tessa te vea sin dientes.

-Solo que has sido poseída hace un momento por Will. Lo que has dicho antes del suicidio es muy propio de él.

-En ese caso dejaré de estar tanto tiempo con él-comentó la chica alzando una ceja-, no me gusta ser poseída por otras personas, prefiero ser yo quien posea.-sonrió.

La chica miró el reloj, se estaba oscureciendo la tarde y no era por la lluvia, tendría que ir a la cocina a ayudar a Bridget con la cena. Aunque la cocinera tenía buena mano en los fogones, la gastronomía española todavía se le resistía.

Se puso en pie con un suspiro y miró a Jem todavía sentado en el sillón de enfrente.

-Me voy, tengo que ayudar a Bridget con la cena y a lo mejor si termino pronto bajaré al sótano a ver que explosivo invento tiene preparado Henry.- se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que se te pase la depresión?-preguntó el nefilim todavía sentado en el sofá.

-Trasladar el Instituto a España o traer el sol a Londes, dos cosas un poco imposibles, ¿no crees?.-La chica abrió la puerta y se encontró con un medio desorientado Will en la puerta- mira quien está en la puerta con pinta de estar más perdido que Henry en una situación convencional- la chica se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar al galés arrastrando los pies.- Me encantaría quedarme a escuchar tu gran historia de porque traes cara de susto, pero Bridget estará soltando sapos y culebras por la boca como no valla para la cocina ahora mismo.-le dio un rápido abrazo al moreno del que seguida correspondió el chico de buena gana y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

La cena trascurrió con normalidad, Fanny volvía a estar un poco animada e intentaba sacar en claro algo de los pensamientos dichos en voz alta de Henry, cosa que Charlotte le estuvo agradecida desde que llegó la chica al Instituto. Pero Tessa y Will, sentados uno en frente de la otra, evitaban mirarse y apenas hablaban, cosa que era bastante de extrañar por parte del galés.

-Will, ¿te ocurre algo?- preguntó Charlotte mirando con preocupación al joven que llevaba jugando con la comida desde que se había sentado a la mesa.

-Creo que está explorando la posibilidad de ser arqueólogo y empieza practicando con la comida.-comentó Jem desde el otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa.

-No me encuentro muy bien- respondió el moreno levantado por primera vez la vista del plato,-quisiera irme a mi habitación a descansar.

Charlotte enseguida le dio permiso, diciendo que más tarde pasaría por su habitación para ver que tal se encontraba y si necesitaba algo. El muchacho solo asintió y salió de la habitación abatido y cabizbajo.

-Sophie, guarda la parte de Will-dijo Fanny una vez que el nefilim abandonó la sala-, lo más probable es que le entre el hambre a unas horas infernales y querrá algo de comida que ingerir, sino mañana tendrá un humor de mil demonios.

Después de cenar Tessa enseguida se fue a su habitación aquejada de jaqueca mientras los demás se quedaron de tertulia en el pequeño salonón que había al lado del comedor.

-¿Hay algo que tenga que saber?- le preguntó Gideon a Fanny discretamente y en voz baja. Aunque los demás estaban distraídos escuchando a Cecily leer, alguien podía escuchar la conversación.

-Sólo sé que han hablado esta mañana,- respondió la chica en el mismo tono- pero no sé que hablaron. Se supone que Tessa le iba a contar a Will lo que sentía por él, pero o disimulan su alegría muy bien o ha sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad.- suspiró y se hundió más en el sillón donde estaba- ¿y si he metido la pata? Lo único que quería era ayudar.

-Seguro que está todo bien, ve a hablar con Will o con Tessa o con los dos, yo distraigo a los demás, sobretodo a Jem.

Fanny sonrió agradecida a su amigo y con un apretón cariñoso en la mano abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Desde que había abandonado el comedor, Will estaba tumbado en la cama boca arriba con la vista fija en el techo intentando poner sus ideas en orden, pero al parecer era inútil y sus ideas no querían aclararse.

Una llamada a la puerta sacó al chico del hilo de sus pensamientos, intentó hacerse el dormido y no contestar, pero los golpes siguieron insistiendo acompañados esta vez de una amenaza de una voz bastante conocida a la que sin duda no podría ignorar. El moreno se levantó a regañadientes y fue arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta.

-Te traigo la cena- dijo la pelirroja cuando se abrió la puerta. La joven entro en la alcoba sin esperar a que su amigo se hiciera a un lado o le diera permiso para entrar.- Pensé que tendrías hambre y así tengo una escusa para que me cuentes que tal con Tessa.-Dejó la bandeja en el escritorio y se volvió hacia Will que todavía estaba en la puerta.

El galés fue hasta donde estaba su enérgica amiga pensando en que esa tarde la joven añoraba su hogar y ahora parecía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Todo esto es muy raro,-habló el nefilim una vez sentado en el escritorio mientras trataba de tragar algo- primero me odia y ahora me ama.-Levantó la cabeza del plato intentando buscar alguna aclaración por parte de su amiga que estaba sentada en frente de él expectante ante el posible discurso de él.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tú hiciste algo parecido al principio de su llega al Instituto- Will se iba a quejar, pero Fanny había alzado la mano parándole antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.-Ya sé que no es lo mismo, que lo tuyo era por la supuesta maldición y todo eso, pero el daño se lo hiciste. Y también he de recriminarte que teniendo la mayor biblioteca de Europa en el Instituto, ¿nunca se te ocurrió buscar algún tipo de información a cerca de tu maldición? Te habrías ahorrado siete años de retorcimiento de entrañas.

-La verdad es que nunca se me ocurrió, pero ese no es el caso- el hablar con la española le había animado un poco y le estaba volviendo el apetito, se partió un generoso trozo de tortilla de patata y lo comió con gusto-, me podría haber dicho todo lo que sentía cuando yo le dije que la amaba.

-Las razones que halla tenido para hacer eso ahora no me importan, quiero saber qué pasó cuando yo me fui de la habitación.

-Al principio estaba reacia a hablar, pero luego me dijo que no hablara hasta que ella me lo dijera- Will dejó el tenedor en el plato y clavó la mirada en la ya casi inexistente tortilla.- Me confesó que estaba enamorada de mi, que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas que ese sentimiento desapareciera, pero no había tenido éxito. Me ha referido también que está enamorada de Jem y que no va a romper su compromiso con él, yo lo intenté en su día y tampoco pude. Se siente fatal con ella misma por haberse enamorado de los dos y no poder hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

La chica esperó paciente a que su amigo le relatara todo, pero en vista de que él no estaba por la labor de contárselo todo, tendría que optar por lo que Sócrates denominó mayéutica y que para ella era hacer pregunta tras pregunta hasta obtener toda la información.

-¿Y en qué ha quedado la cosa? ¿Qué vais a hacer a partir de ahora? Porque supongo que haréis algo.

-De momento el acuerdo al que llegamos el día que yo me declaré de no contárselo a Jem sigue en pie. Y del resto…- el chico suspiró abatido y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla, parecía como si de golpe se hubiera vuelto muy viejo- Fanny no sé que hacer, sé que mi vida sin ella no tiene sentido y que si he de esperar a la muerte de mi parabatai para estar con ella lo haré. Sé que va a ser un duro golpe para todos, sobre todo para Tessa y para mi, pero Jem está enfermo y solo el ángel sabe cuando se va a reunir con sus padres.

-¿Ella no te ha comentado nada a cerca de la muerte de Jem?

-Sé que ha pensado lo mismo que yo, pero no me lo ha dicho en voz alta. No se atreve a decirme nada a cerca de Jem.

Fanny se pasó una mano por el rostro exasperada, aquella neoyorquina iba a acabar con la paciencia que no había agotado el galés que tenía delante. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan estúpida? Se preguntó la española, entendía que era una situación difícil la de ellos dos, pero no imposible. Nunca entendería a aquellas damas victorianas que en vez de luchar por lo que realmente quería, se quedaban encerradas en sus grandes mansiones sintiéndose desdichadas.

-¿Fanny?- preguntó Will ante la cara de exasperación de su amiga.

-La próxima vez que vea a tu amada le pegaré un garrotazo en la cabeza a ver si así se le ilumina la mente- la chica se levantó del asiento y se fue al pequeño salón donde estaban los demás- me voy a buscar a Gideon que es el único que me entiende en esta casa, y a falta de Freud, Lithwood no hace malos psicoanálisis.

-¿Y yo qué?- se quejó el moreno- estoy en plena crisis sentimental: la mujer de mi vida se va a casar con mi parabatai, está enamorada de los dos y yo estoy esperando la muerte de él para poder estar con ella.

A medio camino de la puerta, Fanny se dio la vuelta y silenció a su amigo con una mirada. Nunca había tenido motivos para silenciar a alguien con la mirada, a excepción de su hermano, pero Will no le dejaba otra opción y sabía que ese era el único camino que tenía para salir de la habitación.

-Ya hablaremos mañana-comentó la española con una voz plana y neutra- y si no queréis que Jem, Henry o Charlotte se den cuenta, comportaos como hasta ahora lo habéis hecho.-Sin dar opción a que el chico replicase salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de tras de si suavemente. A pesar de apenas haber hecho ningún ruido, a Will le sonó como si hubiera sido un portazo.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Gideon en el pasillo al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Solo necesito salir a dar una vuelta.- La pelirroja miró al nefilim y sin más palabras él entendió perfectamente lo que querían decir aquellas palabras.

-Dame un minuto, voy por los abrigos y salimos.

La chica asintió y el mayor de los Lithwood se acercó para darle una abrazo, entre ellos las palabras sobraban.

* * *

**Espero que no me critiquéis mucho por que sea un poco más serio este cap, de todas maneras...**

**reviews?**


	5. Una fiesta de disfraces

**Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero este cuatrimestre apenas he tenido tiempo para respirar (y dormir se ha convertido en un lujo que ya he olvidado) y ahora estoy de exámenes, pero quería terminar cuanto antes este cap**. **por vuestros fantásticos reviews animándome a seguir y diciéndome que os ha gustado mucho la historia.**

**Acaba de salir el último libro de la Saga (el 18 iré corriendo a la librería a comprármelo, me muero de ganas por saber qué pasa) y depende de qué final le dé Cassandra Clare y esta parte de los Cazadores de Sombras, seguiré escribiendo conforme termina el segundo libro o a partir de como termina el tercero. De todas maneras aquí está un nuevo capítulo de Fanny y espero que os guste tanto o más como los anteriores.**

* * *

-¡Buenos días!-Saludó Fanny rebosante de alegría entrando como un torrente de luz y energía al comedor, haciendo que su sonrisa iluminase la habitación, y dando un sonoro beso a todos los habitantes del Instituto sentados en la mesa del comedor dispuesta para empezar el desayuno.

-Me alegro que ya estés de mejor humor.-Comentó Henrry con una sonrisa igual de grande que la de la pelirroja- estábamos empezando a echar de menos tu alegría.

-Sería casi de mala educación el estar de mal humor con tan buen tiempo.-se sentó la española a la mesa todavía sonriendo.

-Y luego soy yo el que tiene fáciles cambios de humor- puntualizó Will entre dientes.

Un proyectil de pan le impactó en la frente, dejando al escocés desconcertado por momentos. Miró a su alrededor buscando el causante de la fechoría, y cuando se iba a dar por vencido vio la sonrisa malvada de Fanny y supo que había sido ella quien le había tirado el proyectil. Una mala idea enfrentarse a ella se repitió por enésima vez desde que la española había llegado al Instituto, problemas de enfrentarse a una fuerza de la naturaleza: siempre se sale perdiendo.

-Me comentó Gideon en una de nuestras múltiples cartas inacabables,- habló Fanny poniendo en voz alta los pensamientos que había consultado con la almohada la noche anterior- que estuvisteis a punto de perder el Instituto, pero al final no lo perdisteis y todavía no lo habéis celebrado en condiciones.

-Hicimos una cena- explicó Charlotte sin saber a donde quería llegar la pelirroja,-la noche que vino Cecily a vivir con nosotros.

-Pero eso fue una cena familiar, yo hablo de una fiesta donde halla invitados. ¿Qué os parece una fiesta temática o de disfraces? Mandaríamos invitaciones con las instrucciones pertinentes y acondicionaríamos el Instituto para la fiesta.

-Me parece una buena idea.-Dijo Hennry que ante la sorpresa de todos había estado atento a toda la conversación.

Su mujer en cambio había fruncido el ceño. La idea de hacer una fiesta e invitar a la gente le resultaba agradable, sobre todo si Benedic Ligthwood venía y le podía restregarle por la cara que todavía ella seguía en la dirección del Instituto. Pero llevaba unos días muy cansada y enseguida se retiraba a descansar, no le agradaba tener gente en casa cuando ella no podía estar presente.

-Yo me encargaría de todo- se ofreció Fanny ante la indecisión de Charlotte-, esta tarde podría revisar el menú con Bridget y después ver en qué sala podíamos hacer el baile y qué tema escoger.

-Es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona.

-La ayudaríamos entre todos- apuntó Jem emocionado ante la idea de haber una fiesta en el Instituto y Fanny al frente de ella. Aquello, dijera lo que dijera Charlotte, sí que era una buena idea.

-Está bien- suspiró la directora cediendo ante la presión de las masas,- pero que sea algo discreto y con poca gente. No me gustan las multitudes y menos en las fiestas.

* * *

A Gabriel Lightwood le molestaba muchísimo ir al Instituto. No soportaba rebajarse hasta tal nivel, ir al lugar donde unos incompetentes vivían pudiendo estar su familia al frente del edificio. Pero tenía que ir porque estaba visto que su hermano no iba a ir a su casa a visitarles y quería ver como estaba, incluso saber si los rumores de que estaba viéndose con una sirvienta eran ciertos. El apellido Lightwood rebajado hasta tal punto de, no solo mantener una relación con una mundana, sino que además sirvienta.

Había llegado al Instituto y solo una cocinera pecosa y pelirroja le había acompañado al salón indicándole que enseguida llegaría su hermano. ¿Dónde estaba la doncella? Su cometido era acompañar a las visitas hasta el salón y abrir la puerta, ¿acaso se le había subido tanto la relación con Gideon que ya se creía con derecho a abandonar sus deberes?

-Buenos días- saludó Gabriel a alguien que se escondía de tras de un periódico en la sala. En un principio pensó que era Will o Jem, pero ninguno de los dos se adecuaban a la silueta que estaba delante de él, supuso entonces que se trataría de algún huésped-, mi nombre es Gabriel Lightwood, hijo de Benedic Lightwood, supongo que conocerá a mi padre. No quisiera interrumpir su lectura, tan solo estoy esperando a mi hermano.- Apuntó incómodo en vista de que la persona que tenía en frente no daba muchas señales de estar atendiendo a la conversación.

Para sorpresa del joven, no era un caballero el que estaba leyendo el periódico. Una joven de ondas rojizas y ojos pardos perfilados de kohl le sonrió con suficiencia, disfrutando de cómo se ponía el pequeño Lightwood nervioso ante la vista de una mujer con pantalones.

-Sé perfectamente quien es- sonrió la chica plegando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado. Descruzó las largas piernas con botas altas y se levantó del sillón.-Soy Fanny Velasco, una amiga de Gideon de España- le tendió la mano dejando al rubio más pálido de lo que ya estaba de la impresión.

Gabriel intentó reaccionar, pero solo pudo balbucear unas palabras sin sentido. Y aunque Fanny intentó entenderle, no supo que quería decir exactamente, supuso que era un saludo.

-Gabriel, de saber que venías te habría recibido yo mismo- dijo Gideon desde la puerta vestido para salir junto con Sophie. Como sospechaba, su hermano estaba manchando el buen nombre de la familia saliendo a dar paseos con una sirvienta.

-No pasa nada hermano,- Gabriel traspasó con la mirada a Sophie y después a su acompañante mientras iban hacia donde estaba la española- ha sido un error por mi parte venir. Veo que estás ocupado.

Gideon fue a replicar que no hablase así de Sophie y mucho menos delante de ella, era la mujer a la que amaba y no iba a permitir que nadie la faltase al respeto por su condición de sirvienta, pero Fanny fue más rápida y con una afable sonrisa comentó:

-¿Por qué no se pasa por aquí en unos días señor Lightwood? Vamos a celebrar una fiesta y nos gustaría que nos acompañase. Todavía está por determinar la fecha, pero muy pronto tendrá la invitación en su casa. Si me lo permite preguntar, ¿a qué dirección tenemos que enviar la invitación?

Sin más el chico dio media vuelta y salió por donde había venido murmurando cosas ininteligibles, chocándose a la salida con Will y Tessa, esta última vestida para entrenar.

-¿Y ese a qué ha venido?- preguntó un tanto malhumorado el escocés.

-A verme,- suspiró Gideon que miraba fijamente por donde había salido casi corriendo su hermano- pero no le ha gustado que me fuera a dar un paseo con Sophie.

-Tu hermano siempre ha sido un rarito- comentó Fanny volviendo al sillón,- más que rarito es un altivo que se cree que por llevar el apellido Lightwood es superior a los demás.

Vosotros idos a dar el paseo, hace un día precioso y no estaría bien desaprovecharlo.

-¿Y el entrenamiento?- preguntó Gideon. Sabía que Fanny era capaz de llevar el entrenamiento de Cecily y Tessa mejor que él, pero las salidas con Sophie la estaban distrayendo de formarse como una cazadora de sombras.

-Will, llama a Jem y dile que cambie el violín por una espada, vete a cambiar y tráeme a tu hermana. Sophie puede entrenar contigo esta tarde mientras yo me ocupo de ayudar a Bridget en la cocina.

-Gracias Fanny.-Sophie se acercó donde estaba la chica y le dio un cálido abrazo sorprendiendo a la otra chica. La joven no solía ser tan espontánea y guardaba mucho las distancias entre todos los nefilim del Instituto.

-Se os está haciendo tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a comprar los trajes para la fiesta- la pelirroja se levantó del sillón en cuanto vio a los hermanos Herondale en la puerta y a Jem preparados para combatir.- Asique cuanto antes os marchéis más tiempo tendréis para estar juntos.

La mundana se fue hacia la puerta donde esperaba un paciente Gideon con una sonrisa de enamorado. Ambos jóvenes desaparecieron cogidos del brazo mientras intercambiaban comentarios en voz baja.

-Y bien, ¿para que solicitas nuestros servicios?-preguntó Will en un tono aburrido apoyado en el marco de la puerta- Porque si es para ayudarte a entrenarlas, yo al menos lo puedo hacer sin el uniforme.

-Vamos al jardín,-Fanny levantó una ceja mientras ponía los brazos en jarras. Al instante el galés se enderezó, sabiendo perfectamente que esa era la postura que indicaba que iba a haber pelea y que él era el blanco- allí he dejado las espadas. Hoy toca esgrima.-Añadió con una sonrisa dejando entrever segundas intenciones.

* * *

-¿Seguro que la señora te ha dicho que me podía ausentar?- preguntó Sophie por quinta vez desde que salieron del Instituto para hacer las compras.

-Seguro,- respondió Fanny al borde de perder la paciencia. Aquella chica había decidido poner a prueba su aguante y no era algo recomendable.

-¿Y a dónde tienes pensado llevarnos?- preguntó Tessa mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje intentando descifrar el recorrido que estaban haciendo.

-Sabes Tess,- respondió la española un tanto aburrida por las preguntas de la americana mientras se recogía el pelo en un moño cuya única sujeción era una misericordia- la vida puede ser algo más entretenida con algo de misterio. Por eso las fiestas de disfraces gustan tanto, porque es un misterio la persona que está de tras de la máscara. Al no ser que seas Will y seas tan estúpido de llevar algo que realce tus facciones, así todo el mundo te reconoce.

La chica se puso roja al recordar la fiesta en casa de Benedict Lightwood, más concretamente en la terraza, y los besos de Will que parecían encenderla por dentro. Gracias a que el interior del carruaje estaba en penumbra y que supo que había llegado al destino impuesto por Fanny por un busco tirón que dio el vehículo al frenar, nadie se dio cuenta del tinte que habían adquirido sus mejillas.

-Hemos llegado- anunció la pelirroja dando un ágil salto del carruaje sin esperar siquiera a que Cyril la ayudara a bajar.-Señoritas despídanse de sus enaguas porque van a salir sin ellas- antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo a cerca del comentario, la nefilim ya se había metido dentro de la tienda y tras a ver cerrado la puerta pasada la última se despojó de su abrigo y ordenó a un sastre perplejo:- pantalones para todas.

Tessa y Sophie profirieron un grito ahogado tapándose la boca con la mano ante aquella declaración. Por en contrario Cecily sonrió abiertamente ante la idea de llevar pantalones.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- preguntó Tessa una vez recuperada de la sorpresa.

-No creo que los señores me permitan llevar pantalones, aunque sea una fiesta de disfraces- comentó en voz baja Sophie.

-No os preocupéis por nada, he pedido permiso hasta a Iglesia…- la pelirroja hizo una pausa meditando si el animal estaba incluido en la lista o no- en realidad al gato no le he dicho nada. Tampoco creo que tenga mucho que decir y si tiene algo que objetar, ya me encargaré yo de callarle. Creo que esta temporada se lleva la piel de gato.

-Las estolas de gato son el último grito en moda.- sonrió Cecily mientras examinaba ya pantalones por su cuenta- Creo que estos me quedarán bien- informó sacando la prenda de donde estaba colgada y enseñándosela al resto.

Cuando Will le dijo a Tessa que su hermana pequeña era como una fuerza de la naturaleza, no creía que se refiriera exactamente a llevar pantalones a una fiesta de disfraces.

* * *

-Te juro William que como no te vallas de una vez no vuelves a ver la luz del sol-amenazó Fanny al galés que se había instalado en la habitación de su amiga sin haber sido invitado.

Estaban en la habitación de la chica preparándose para la fiesta de máscaras, Fanny arreglándole el pelo a Cecily y Tessa y Sophie esperando el turno para pasar por el tocador de la española. Todas estaban a medio vestir, incluso la pelirroja llevaba una especie de corsé cortado con tirantes dejando todo el abdomen al aire y solo llevando sus pantalones de dormir- alegando que así estaba más cómoda y que tenía mucho calor con la ropa- y la habitación estaba revuelta de pantalones, camisas y blusones, zapatos, botas, máscaras y diversos complementos.

-Tengo que supervisar lo que le estás haciendo a mi hermana.-expuso el chico intentando no mirar el busto de la joven pero siendo un tanto imposible y estando preparado para huir en cualquier momento. Tessa y Sophie se habían encerrado en el baño (cosa que le pareció estúpida por parte de la neoyorquina ya que la había visto en camisón y con pantalones) en cuanto entró por la puerta y eso no ayudaba mucho a su situación.

-¿Quieres que las tenacillas vuelen a tu cara? Te advierto que Bridget está calentando otras en la cocina.

-Es un poco difícil mantener una conversación si vas así… no sé si llamarlo medio vestida o medio desnuda, ¿podías vestirte? Al menos ponerte algo encima. Sé que es algo sorprendente que yo lo diga pero…-el chico hablaba cada vez más deprisa y el rubor se extendía cada vez más rápido. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y eso es lo que más le divertía a Fanny- ¿podías hacerme ese pequeño favor? Seguro que así tan poco vestida coges algún resfriado.

-Largo.-La chica señaló la puerta- Como no te vallas en un pestañeo, esta noche vas a necesitar más que una máscara para que te tape las marcas que pienso hacerte.-Según iba avanzando ella, él iba retrocediendo en dirección a la puerta.

En cuanto alcanzó el tirador de la puerta salió corriendo pegando tal portazo que apoco se queda con el pomo en la mano. Suspiró aliviado una vez encontró la tranquilidad del pasillo, a pesar de las risas que habían estallado dentro del dormitorio.

-No me lo digas, has asistido a una de las torturas de Fanny.-Dijo divertido Gideon que pasaba en ese momento por allí, a lo mejor para hacer una visita a las chicas del dormitorio pero a diferencia de él, Gideon seguro que llamaría a la puerta.

-Estaba en corsé, si es que lo que llevaba puede llamarse así, y en vez de salir corriendo como han hecho Tessa y Sophie se ha puesto a amenazarme tranquilamente.

-El próximo paso es cambiarse delante de ti. Te tienes que ir acostumbrando a las extravagancias de Fanny, es una mujer de armas tomar y le da igual lo que piensen los demás.

-¿Me acompañarías a por una copa de ginebra? Quizás necesite algo más fuerte para quitarme el susto.

Ambos jóvenes riendo y comentando las extravagancias de su amiga abandonaron el pasillo.

* * *

En media hora llegarían los primeros invitados y aunque todo estaba listo Fanny estaba terminado de rematar los últimos detalles. Las luces, los colores e incluso los olores envolvían al Instituto en un halo de misterio que invitaba a participar a todo el que se acercara.

-Está todo precioso y perfecto- comentó Charlotte cuando entró en la sala de baile decorada con pañuelos de todos los tejidos y colores.

Estaban todos- menos las chicas que estaban esperando la entrada triunfal que había prometido la nefilim- en la habitación viendo como la pelirroja hacia malabares para subirse descalza- algo que escandalizó a casi todos los presentes- a las mesas y sillas para colocar un par de cabos sueltos.

-Es bastante sencilla la decoración- respondió Fanny subida a una mesa mientras terminaba de ajustar una tela,- sólo hay que tener imaginación y muchos pañuelos.

-Hay que decir que Magnus ha ayudado en la decoración,- apuntó Jem mientras intentaba calcular cuanto tiempo podría estar su amiga en equilibrio en el borde de una mesa sin caerse- nos ha dejado alguno pañuelos. Bueno en realidad se los ha dejado a Fanny, su poder de convicción es indiscutible.

-Es fácil de convencer con cualquier frase que lleve la palabra fiesta.-La chica pegó un ágil salto al suelo antes de que cualquiera le ayudara y se apoyó en la mesa para calzarse- Y ahora dama y caballeros, hay tres personas esperando para hacer su entrada triunfal y yo desaparezco un momento para ponerme la máscara y terminarme de arreglar.-Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió dejando paso a sus alumnas.

Aunque a Tessa ya la habían visto con pantalones, el impacto no fue menor sino incrementado. Los otros pantalones le quedaban bien siendo Jessamine, pero estos se ajustaban perfectamente a su altura. La camisa que llevaba no hacía más que resaltar su largo cuello y el cinturón tipo corsé realzaba su cintura. El pelo lo llevaba semirecogido alejado de la cara donde una máscara plateada realzaba sus ojos maquillados de negro.

Sophie llevaba todo el pelo recogido en una trenza de raíz de espiga a un lado dejando un par de mechones rizados que se le cayeran inocentemente por la cara. Fanny había hecho desaparecer la cicatriz de la joven con unos pigmentos de color. Gideon no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima desde que entró por la puerta ya que su menuda figura quedaba realzada con los pantalones y el blusón.

Cecily fue la más atrevida de las tres y la que más trabajo le había llevado a la española: llevaba un corsé de cuerpo entero cubriendo sus hombros y algo de los brazos una fina tela translúcida. El pelo lo llevaba suelto cayéndole en cascada por toda la espalda. La máscara había sido pintada con pigmentos de color directamente sobre su cara en forma de mariposa haciendo que sus pómulos resaltaran.

-Guapas ¿eh?- dijo Fanny ante el silencio que se había formado en la sala- Will ya puedes regañar a tu hermana por lo indecorosa que va y si intentas tomar represaliar en contra mía, cosa que no te lo recomiendo, estaré encantada de escuchar tus propuestas después de que me halla terminado de arreglar.-Y sin que nadie pudiera comentar, explicar o manifestar, la joven salió por la puerta.

* * *

-Cuando te dijeron que era una fiesta- habló Benedic Lightwood desde la entrada del Instituto a su hijo,- ¿nadie te dijo que iba a eclipsar totalmente a las nuestras?

-Tan solo me dijeron que iban a dar una fiesta, en ningún momento pensé que iba a ser tan lujosa. Yo fui a hablar con Gideon, la fiesta fue algo que surgió.

El patriarca comentó algo entre dientes y comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido de su hijo.

* * *

-He oído que los Lightwood están muriéndose de envidia,- una voz le susurró al oído a Fanny- pero solo con verte se morirían de envidia.- una copa apareció en su campo de visión que ella accedió con gusto y se volvió a quien le estaba ofreciéndole la copa.

-Esa es la idea.-sonrió la chica chocando su copa con la de Magnus quien había utilizado un hechizo para disimular sus ojos de gato.

-Date una vuelta, quiero ver lo deslumbrante que estás.- La chica giró sobre sí misma dándole al brujo todos los detalles de su vestuario: el pelo recogido a un lado tan sólo sujeto por un par de horquillas para que no se le moviera, un blusón de cuello barco y medias mangas de campana de una tela vaporosa que quedaba oculto por un corpiño en rojo a juego con la máscara y sus labios- ¿No te han hecho ninguna proposición indecente todavía?

La chica echo la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada que más de una tacharía como descara.

-No, de momento la única proposición que he tenido ha sido la hiperventilación de Jem y los colores de Will.

-Impresionante.-Sonrió el mago chocando las copas de ambos.

Mientras se hacían a un lado hablando en voz baja en español para dejar la pista de baile libre para aquel que quisiera hacer uso de ella, visualizaron a Cecily bailando con Gabrielle y Gideon y Will pendientes de lo que hacían ambos hermanos.

-¿No lo hechas de menos?- preguntó Magnus mientras veían como los hermanos mayores intercambiaban comentarios en voz baja.

-¿Tener a un guardaespaldas al que darle explicaciones de hasta porqué pestañeo? Creo que eso se lo dejo mejor a Tessa que ya tiene por las dos.

-A tu hermano, idiota. Me ha escrito diciendo que no le has mandado ni una sola carta desde que estás aquí, está preocupado y te echa de menos.

-Escribí una carta diciendo que me mandaran más cosas, y se la escribí a él porque sabía que mis padres me traerían vestidos.

Magnus se volvió para mirar acusadoramente a su amiga, era increíble lo despegada que podía ser de su familia, definitivamente el clima de Londres no le estaba haciendo ningún bien.

-Magnus, él sabe donde estoy y si no me ha escrito es porque sabe porqué me fui y porque él podía decidir si esto era una visita corta o indefinida. Por lo visto a mi padre le parece mejor que me quede en Londres en vez de en Madrid.

-¿Y si escribo a tu hermano para que venga y habláis de todas las posibles diferencias que podáis tener? Hablando se entiende la gente, además de con violencia.

La pelirroja le alzó una ceja en señal de que la discusión se había acabado y que no intentara seguir con la conversación. A pesar de que el mago quería seguir hablando dijera o no dijera su amiga, la chica se terminó su copa y se fue hasta donde estaban sus amigos para evitar que se les secaran los ojos a los dos primogénitos del otro lado de la sala, aunque Sophie le había ahorrado trabajo sacando a bailar a Gideon.

* * *

-Me han dicho que usted es la responsable de todo esto- se acercó Benedic a la nefilim con una sonrisa, dejando entrever su dobles intenciones.- La felicito de corazón, es una velada magnífica, aunque yo suprimiría el par de subterráneos que veo- miró en dirección a Magnus y Woolsey que estaban hablando animadamente con Ragnor Fell quien también había utilizado un hechizo para tapar su marca de brujo.

-Son amigos, han hecho mucho por los habitantes del Instituto y por mi- respondió la chica mientras apretaba ligeramente el antebrazo de Will para que se estuviera quieto y no dijera nada.- Preferimos la compañía de magos y hombres lobo a la de demonios, al contrario que usted al parecer señor Lightwood. Por cierto, ¿qué tal está de su enfermedad? He leído que la viruela demoniaca es algo incómodo de pasar.-añadió con una dulce sonrisa dejando a su interlocutor de una pieza.

Antes de que Benedic se recuperada de la sorpresa, la española enganchó al galés y se fueron a conversar con Tessa y Jem lo más lejos posible.

-Jem, ¿puedes sacar a Cecily de las manos de Gabrielle? A saber donde las ha metido y yo me tengo que quedar ejerciendo de niñera con Will- preguntó Fanny amablemente.

-Ahora mismo iba, pero no quería que Tessa estuviera sola estando Benedic cerca.

-Tranquilo, iremos los tres a dar buena cuenta de la limonada.-sonrió con malicia haciendo que los aludidos abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa, cosa que el joven no se dio cuenta gracias a las máscaras-No os preocupéis que esta no tiene nada de bebida de hadas- cogió del brazo a Tessa y la arrastró a donde estaban las bebidas mientras Jem iba a bailar con Cecily.- Además no os tenéis que preocupar por nada, mamá Fanny está aquí para que si os entran las ganas de daros besitos en el balcón yo pueda entretener a Jem, aunque parece muy entretenido con Cecily- los tres chicos miraron a la pista de baile donde los dos bailarines compartían bromas en voz baja.- ¿Tendremos a Jem en la familia Herondale como cuñado o solo como parabatai? Yo que tú Tess me andaba con cuidado, las niñas de hoy en día nunca sabes de lo que son capaces de hacer.

Tanto Will como Tessa se atragantaron con sus bebidas tosiendo escandalosamente. Aquella chica un día les mataría de un infarto con sus comentarios.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis dejado**** reviews y a los que leéis entre las sombras, o lo que seguís esta historia y no dejáis comentarios. Sea como sea, muchas gracias por leerme y hacer que se me ocurran cada vez estrepitosas ideas con Fanny para fastidiar a Will.**

******Y después de estas líneas tan bonitas, reviews? tan solo hay que escribir un "me gusta" o "dedicate a otra cosa" y darle al botón, acepto críticas de cualquier tipo =)**


End file.
